Modelando un corazón
by Alameda22
Summary: Bella va a pasar unas vacaciones con su familia en Forks. Ella no le gusta ese lugar, es muy diferente de donde ella viene, pero es allí donde encontrará al amor de su vida. Jacob. Posibles Lemmons, ya avisaré :)
1. Prólogo

**Hola! estoy haciendo una nueva historia. Se que la otra no la continuado todavía desde hace mucho tiempo pero es que hice 2 veces el 3 capítulo ... 2 VECES! Y SE ME BORRARON! ARGGGGGGG...**

**Me dio un bajón enoooorrme, y el último fue hace 4 dias y aún no me he recuperado :(**

**Eso fue en la otra historia y no significa que no me subiera la moral escribir otra. Asi que aquí me teneís, haciendo otra ****_bonita _****historia! **

**Ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama.**

* * *

En Forks... Después de un largo viaje, no me creía que ya hubiésemos llegado, pero allí estábamos, frente a nuestra casa de dos pisos junto a mi hermana María y mis padres; Charlie y Renee. Y aunque este lugar me sonaba- y me sigue sonando – aburrido, habíamos venido de vacaciones – muy difíciles de conseguir - , ya que la vida en los Ángeles era un poco estresante.

Yo era una famosa modelo adolescente de 17 años, mi padre tiene 1027 exposiciones de coches y motos por todo el mundo, mi madre era diseñadora profesional, y mi hermana... bueno, ella era normal.

Cuando salí del coche no me preocupe ni si quiera en las maletas, le di un rodeo a la casa a ver en qué situación se encontraba; era una casa pequeña – para las que he habitado -, de madera, con un pequeño porche que daba dirección al jardín rodeado de grandes árboles y matorrales. Todo el jadín estaba hecho un asco.

Ahora tocaba el turno de entrar. Cogí el llavero nuevo que me dieron y fui probando una a una con la cerradura de la puerta trasera, hasta que encontré con la apropiada.

Cuando entré, un gran olor a encerrado me inundó la nariz. Lo primero en lo que se me yeron los ojos fue en los muebles todos tapados con plásticos y en las grandes telarañas de las esquinas del salón. ¿Por qué todo los que había aquí me daba asco?

¡Uf!

Oí un par de voces en la puerta y me dirigí hacia allí. Vi a mis padres cargando y descargando equipajes.

-¿Me tengo que quedar en esta asquerosidad de lugar durante los 3 meses de verano? - les pregunté con retintín.

Mi padre dejó una caja a su derecha, se levantó y me miró muy enojado. Puso una mano sobre su espalda y la otra la dejó señalándome.

-¡Bella, esa boca tuya no me gusta para nada! ¡ Te dije que no deberías de juntarte con esos "amiguitos" tuyos de buenas palabras, que lo único que hacen esos mocosos es raparse el pelo dejándose solo la parte de arriba que parece que tengan una ardilla muerta en la cabeza, e – aspiró aire- irse de fiesta! ¡Este es el único lugar en el que podemos estar tranquilos y en paz! ¡Si no te gusta vete de nuevo a los Ángeles y continúa con tu vida!

Mi padre estaba realmente enfadado conmigo, y no le culpaba. Nunca tenía suficiente y siempre quería más y tenía que ser lo que yo siempre quisiera. Por una vez que él elegía, yo se lo reprochaba diciendo que era un asco.

-Está bien, lo siento. - me disculpé.

Mi padre me abrazó.

-No, yo lo siento. No debería de haberme comportado así contigo. - no se por qué me pedía perdón si había sido yo la que lo había enfadado – Pero compréndeme, con mi trabajo, ni si quiera he podido tomar unas buenas vacaciones desde hace 7 años. Es la primera vez que voy a tener tanto tiempo libre. Y aún así, voy a tener que contactar con mis socios para ver como marcha todo. ¡Pero mira dónde estás! ¡No le deberías tener asco a este sitio! ¡Aquí es dónde naciste, tú y también tu hermana! Esta casa lleva mucho tiempo sin abrirse y sin limpiar, lo sé, pero con una mano que le demos de pintura y de limpieza, estará como nueva.

Reí al ver el gran entusiasmo que tenía mi padre con esto.

-Está bien.. ¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta por ahí? Para conocer este sitio y eso... Aquí hay una playa, iré allí.

-Sí que puedes. Ahhh.. Me he acordado de que tenía que darle una cosa a un viejo amigo, Billy, ¿se lo puedes llevar? – mi padre se agachó, y buscó entre el mogollón de cajas, una que tenía goterones de pintura, la abrió con una navaja y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de cartón.

-¿Quieres que se lo lleve?

-Claro, no tardarás mucho en llegar, vive en la Push, en una pequeña casita roja. Yo iré cuando acabe este desastre – osea, nunca.

En cuanto me dió la dirección y el número de la casa, salí de allí. Mi padre me dijo que tardaría solamente 15 minutos si iba andando

Sólo estaba 5 minutos andando y ya estaba alucinando con este lugar. No era nada parecido a los Ángeles. Esto estaba siempre nublado y húmedo, muy tranquilo, sin tráfico. No había edificios grandes, rascacielos ni nada... sólo casas pequeñas, que apenas tenían dos plantas y jardín.

Cuando empecé a divisar casas rojas, supe que ya estaba en la Push. ¡Llegué a mi destino sin GPS! Claro, si había carteles por tooodas partes indicando el camino, ¿cómo me iba a perder?

Bueno, lo importante es que había llegado.

En cuanto logré encontrar la casa, llamé al pequeño timbre a un extremo de la puerta. No tardó ni un segundo, cuando un hombre con silla de ruedas me abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Os a gustado?  
**

**Comentarios...**


	2. Capítulo 1

-Hola, ¿quién eres? - me preguntó con una gran sonrisa. No sé por qué, pero este hombre me trajo mucha confianza.

-Soy Bella, la hija de Charlie, un viejo amigo suyo. Acabamos de venir y me ha dicho que le entregue esto. - le di el pequeño paquete que me dio mi padre.

-¡Sí, ya me acuerdo! Anoche me llamó diciendo que venía a pasar el verano.¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlo! Oh, perdona querida, pasa. - Se retiró un poco con la silla de ruedas para que yo pudiera pasar.

-Gracias. Hace frío fuera.

Billy se carcajeó.

-¿Cómo no vas a tener frío con una camiseta tan fina? Tienes que ir acostumbrándote a este clima. Siéntate en el sofá, la estufa está puesta.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Hacía mucho frío como para no aceptar una invitación como esa. Billy dejó el paquete encima de la barra de la cocina y se puso al lado mía.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo andáis en vuestra familia? A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía, Bella. ¡Estás enorme! Recuerdo que tu padre me comentó que tenías una hermana, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, se llama María. Es morena con mechas rubias, con los ojos grises, tez blanca, le gustan mucho los deportes. Igual que a mí. Pero a veces me saca de quicio, y eso que tiene solo 14 años.

-¿Y tu cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 17 años, aunque en octubre cumpliré los 18. ¿Y tus hijos, como andan? Recuerdo que tenías tres...

-Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob. Mis tres mocosos – reí ante ese ultimo comentario – Rachel está en la universidad, Rebecca vive en Hawai con su marido, y Jacob... bueno, él sigue viviendo conmigo. Está todavía en el instituto, tiene 16 años y es demasiado joven todavía como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Su obsesión son los coches y las motos, ahora mismo está reconstruyendo uno...

Me pareció increíble lo que Jacob hacía, y a Billy le brillaban los ojos de orgullo cuando me habló de él. Estuvimos así charloteando, cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

-No te muevas, ya voy yo – le dije amablemente a Billy, quien me sonrió plácidamente.

Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba mi padre. Le dejé pasar, y me dejó algo en las manos.

-Ahí tienes una chaqueta, con el frío que hace, tu madre me obligó a traertela.

-Gracias, eres un cielo – le besé la mejilla – voy al porche a tomar aire fresco.

Caminé por el jardín de la casa y vi que había un pequeño garaje. Entré y lo único que había eran herramientas tiradas por todos lados, un coche Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis, a medio construir - igual que me dijo billy -, todo estaba desordenado y lleno de polvo. De pronto me tropecé con unas de las piezas desperdiciadas por el suelo, a la que acabé dando una patada instintivamente y haciendo ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - la voz de un joven chico atrapó mis sensibles oídos.

-Hola – me mostré un poco para que pudiera verme – soy la hija de Charlie Swan, un.. un viejo amigo de tu padre. Hemos venido aquí de vacaciones.

-¿Así que tú eres Bella? Me llamo Jacob, pero llámame Jake- se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, la cual se la cogí. - Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, estás muy guapa – Me miró de abajo a arriba y noté como me sonrojaba. Jacob cerró la boca de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Gracias. ¿Ese Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis lo estás construyendo tú solo?

-Sí, comencé hace 3 meses, pero no puedo seguir avanzando sin un cilindro maestro para este viejo trasto. He estado buscando uno por todas partes, ¿has visto tú uno?

-No, lo siento. Pero mi padre es el propietario de mil y pico de talleres y exposiciones de coches y motos. Podría pedir uno a cualquiera de los talleres. Te vendría muy bien ya que, mi padre usa recambios originales, y como soy la hija del jefe te encargaría uno totalmente gratis. Una cosa de esas cuestan muy caras, y más si son de coches antiguos. Llegaría en una semana más o menos.

-¿Enserio? - en los ojos se le notaba un gran brillo en los ojos del entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué no haría yo por un viejo amigo de la infancia!

-¡Muchas gracias! - Jake me abrazó muy fuerte y empezó a darme vueltas, hasta el punto de dejarme sin respiración.

-Jak..Jake... No.. pue..do...res..pi...rar

-Ups, lo siento. - este chico si que tiene que tener músculos. - Me he emocionado demasiado.

-No importa.

-Bueno, ¿quieres hacer algo para agracértelo?¿Ir a la playa, por ejemplo?

-Claro, me vendría bien conocer estos lugares. - Un poco más y los ojos de Jake parecerían estrellas y se saldrían de sus órbitas.

**Jacob Pov:**

Me despedí de Quil y Embri, ya que habíamos pasado una divertida tarde en la casa del primero. Iría ahora a casa y vería un poco la tele, porque me faltaba un cilindro maestro para mi Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis. No podría avanzar si no lo tenía y encima de que una de esas cosas eran caras, no las había para mi viejo bólido.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando escuché un ruido en el garaje. Me acerqué un poco para ver quién había allí, pero como no ví nada, decidí preguntar.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - sé que era un poco arriesgado preguntar, y más si era un tío grande y musculoso.

-Hola – una hermosa chica se mostró ante mis ojos. Aquella mujer parecía sacada de una revista de modelos en bikini como en las de Embri, pero esta, tenía una gran inocencia en sus ojos, lo que me hizo enamorarme en un segundo – soy la hija de Charlie Swan, un.. un viejo amigo de tu padre. Hemos venido aquí de vacaciones.

Ahh.. así que ellos eran los amigos que decía mi padre. El dice que yo jugaba cuando pequeño con su hija mayor, Bella, pero era demasiado pequeño como para acordarme.

-¿Así que tú eres Bella? Me llamo Jacob, pero llámame Jake- me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano como saludo, la cual me la aceptó encantada- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, estás muy guapa – ¡MIERDA! Cerré la mi bocaza de inmediato. Ella se sonrojó.

Estaba preciosa cuando se sonrojaba.

-Gracias. ¿Ese Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis lo estás construyendo tú solo? - agradecí al cielo miles de veces que hubiera cambiado de tema.

-Sí, comencé hace 3 meses, pero no puedo seguir avanzando sin un cilindro maestro para este viejo trasto. He estado buscando uno por todas partes, ¿has visto tú uno? - le pregunté.

-No, lo siento. Pero mi padre es el propietario de mil y pico de talleres y exposiciones de coches y motos. Podría pedir uno a cualquiera de los talleres. Te vendría muy bien ya que, mi padre usa recambios originales, y como soy la hija del jefe te encargaría uno totalmente gratis. Una cosa de esas cuestan muy caras, y más si son de coches antiguos. Llegaría en una semana más o menos. - ¿qué? ¿Mil y pico de talleres? ¡Normal que supiera tanto de coches, y hubiera sabido el nombre del mío!

-¿Enserio? - había estado tanto tiempo buscando uno, que ya ni me lo creía.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué no haría yo por un viejo amigo de la infancia!

-¡Muchas gracias! - La abracé con todas mis fuerzas

-Jak..Jake... No.. pue..do...res..pi...rar

-Ups, lo siento. Me he emocionado demasiado.

-No importa.

-Bueno, ¿quieres hacer algo para agracértelo?¿Ir a la playa, por ejemplo? - le tendría que agradecérselo con algo, aunque yo tuviera que ser su esclavo de por vida.

Eso sonaba tentador...

-Claro, me vendría bien conocer estos lugares. - Esto ya era lo que me faltaba. He encontrado un cilindro maestro, y encima la chica que acababa de conocer y que me gustaba, acepta pasear conmigo.¡Era el día más feliz de mi vida!


	3. Playa

Salimos del garaje y le pedimos permiso a nuestros padres, quienes nos dejaron ir encantados.

Desde que cerré la puerta, los dos empezaron a cotillear como cotorras y las risas se hicieron más fuertes. Fruncí notablemente el ceño cuando escuché palabras de mi padre como: _juntos..playa..los dos solos.._

Aunque también me puse colorada. Era la primera vez que iba a dar una vuelta con un chico, y mi padre empezaba a hablar así, y encima con el padre del chico. Arrggg.. En estas cosas lo odio!

-Venga, se nos va a hacer tarde. - Jacob me espabiló de mis pensamientos. Yo solo pude asentir.

La playa estaba muy cerca de aquí. Me sorprendió enormente, que cuando estaba en la casa de Jake, solamente se veían árboles, y tres minutos después, todo lo que miraba eran acantilados, arena y agua.

Esto en Los Ángeles no pasaba.

La playa era todo para nosotros, porque no había nadie, algo de lo que me alegré bastante.

En cuanto pisé la arena húmeda y fría, mis zapatos – que eran unas converse - se hundieron poco más de cuatro centímetros, dejándolas llenas de granitos. Poco después sentí la molestia de estos que habían entrado en las converse y que se me estaban clavando en los dedos de los pies. Me las tuve que quitar para deshacerme de los molestos granitos.

Me entró un escalofrío cuando mis pies desnudos tocaron esa fría arena, pero no me importó. Cogí los zapatos con la mano derecha, y empecé a caminar hacia el mar con Jake a mi lado.

El viento azotaba mis cabellos que bailaban descontroladamente y algunos acababan en mi cara ocultándome la visión, que, los apartaba, pero luego volvía a estar donde antes.

Como Jacob también tenía el pelo largo, le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, pero la diferencia es que él vive aquí y sabe cómo es esto, así que se puso el gorro incrustado en la chaqueta y se lo puso acabando con su problema. Cogió algo enganchado en su muñeca y me lo pasó.

-Toma, creo que te hace falta – era una goma del pelo, algo que le estuve agradecida – te deberías acostumbrar a este lugar ¿sabes? Esto no es nada parecido a Los Ángeles.

Dejé por un momento las converse en el suelo y me cogí una coleta alta. Me palpé el pelo por si aparecía algún bulto que me parecía estar ridícula, pero como soy una profesional – sin ánimo de presumir – haciéndome coletas, no tuve ninguno. Cogí nuevamente las converse, con la misma mano.

-Ya me lo dijeron. - le confesé – Mañana tendré que ir a Port Ángeles de compras con mi hermana. Tengo que renovar el armario. Pasar del calor al frío es un poco difícil.

Jake dejó salir una leve carcajada, a la que yo imité.

_Tiene una risa hermosa.._

-Ven, te mostraré algo. - me cogió de la mano y me atrajo hacia el otro extremo de la playa.

Me atravesó una corriente eléctrica al tocar su ardiente mano.

Llegamos hasta un gran árbol. Tenía debajo de este una piedra, que podía pasar perfectamente por un banco. Jacob se sentó en el y yo le seguí.

En cuanto me dí la vuelta, pude ver todo convertido en un hermoso paisaje. Se veía toda la playa, el mar chocando sus olas contra la arena, las tablas de madera para que fuese más fácil caminar hacia la costa.. pero lo que más me gustó, fue el sol que que se veía tras las débiles nubes que lo tapaban, mientras estaba escondiéndose detrás de los acantilados, dando lugar al atardecer.

-Es hermoso.. - susurré.

-A veces vengo a pensar aquí, a aclararme de mis pensamientos. - me confesó. Fue algo muy bonito de su parte.

Nos dedicamos a hablar sobre nuestros amigos, a contarnos anécdotas y recordar momentos vividos con nuestros familiares... Pero cuando ví el reloj casi me desmayo.

-¡Jake, nos tenemos que ir! - ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? - Quedan menos de 5 minutos para que me de la hora de queda, ¡y no sabes cómo se pone cuando llego aunque sea 1 minuto más tarde!

-Bueno, tendremos que ir corriendo.. - se me ocurrió algo.

Me puse rápidamente los zapatos.

-¡Quién llegue el último es un Tonto Lava! - ni siquiera acabé de decirlo, cuando comencé a correr hacia la casa de Jacob.

-¡Hey! - se quejó

Empezó a correr tras mío, pero lo que el no sabía es que soy muy buena en los deportes y corro mucho.

Pero en unos momentos ya estaba a unos pasos de mí, y tuve que correr más rápido. Pronto estuvimos a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Jake.

Al final gané yo y se lo restregué en la cara.

-¡Te gané! Jajaja ¡Tonto Lava!

-¡Hiciste trampa, eso no vale!- le costó un poco de trabajo hablar, porque estaba respirando agitadamente por el cansancio.

No sé el por qué, pero empecé a sentir _calor._

-Ah, ah – le negué con el dedo – gané con todas las de la ley. Mi ley.

-Claro, eso para tu ley, pero para la mía eres una tramposa.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero he ganado.

Mi padre y yo nos despedimos de Billy y Jacob, y volvimos a casa


End file.
